


Touch

by Iship_lover



Series: Haunted(Ghost!Joker series) [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Killing Joke (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iship_lover/pseuds/Iship_lover
Summary: Bruce wishes that he could touch Jack, with skin on skin instead of the ghostly whispers and cold rooms and glimpses of Jack's green eyes.Series summary: Jack Napier died when he feel in the acid barrels at ACE. But something, some part of him, remains, and attaches itself to the Batman.Bruce doesn't mind.
Relationships: Batman/Joker, Bruce Wayne/Jack Napier, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Haunted(Ghost!Joker series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Touch

“I wish that I can touch you.” Bruce looks down at his hands, knuckles busted and bruised like he’s been using them to punch, hurt, punish for  _ years _ . He wants to use these hands to stroke, and touch, and embrace as well, but the one man that he  _ wants _ to touch is the only one he  _ cannot _ . 

Jack flickers into his vision and Bruce shivers. He knows by now all the telltale sign of Jack manifesting, not as a shadow, or a reflection, or a whisper in his ear. He can see Jack, full and true, his sharp, angular cheeks, soft brown hair and too pale skin. And those deep, green eyes- green, like the acid he drowned in.  _ The acid that Bruce- _

“I can hear you thinking.” Jack leans closer, the black suit and red cape fizzing in and out, sometimes translucent, like a quick breeze can blow him away, sometimes almost solid, so much so that Bruce’s heart catches in his throat. “You think too much,  _ Brucie _ .” He chuckles, green eyes peering into Bruce’s. Jack’s getting better at controlling his form now, and when he sits on the bed, ghostly legs pressing against Bruce’s, he swears he can see the covers rustle as Jack settles, red cape spilling behind his back like blood. 

It’s _ almost _ real, when Jack presses his hand on Bruce’s, but the sun shining through the broad windows breaks the illusion, cutting into Jack’s form. He shimmers, and flickers, and Bruce reaches out to draw him back when Jack disappears once more and the room warms. Bruce clenches his hands into fists, nails biting hard against his palms.

_ “I’m still here.”  _ Jack’s voice, a faint whisper against his ear, grounds him once more. Now that Jack can manifest more and more, Bruce finds himself  _ wanting _ . And that’s...selfish of him, he thinks, a bitter thought. He  _ knows _ it takes a lot out of Jack to do that, but the need to  _ feel  _ him takes root all the same.

_ “I know.” _ Bruce whispers back.


End file.
